creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlackSpaceBelt
However I would strongly suggest taking the story to the writer's workshop as I spotted a number of issues that might result in the story failing to meet our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:26, September 21, 2019 (UTC) The frequent punctuation, wording, coding, and plot issues resulted in your story failing to meet our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:28, September 21, 2019 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:28, September 21, 2019 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:05, September 21, 2019 (UTC) :I'm actually writing the denial appeal right now which will explain why it's being turned down. Feel free to read the section I included about punctuation, wording, coding, and plot issues for a generalized explanation until then. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:27, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Re: Story I answered your appeal with my explanation for why your story failed to meet our quality standards. You can check the deletion appeal and your writer's workshop post for a more detailed explanation. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:46, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Advice Hi, I am not an Admin, but I have been a member of this community for over a year and I have a couple of dozen stories up that haven't been deleted. So I know a little something. First, Creepypasta isn't instant mashed potatoes. It takes TIME. You put up three stories in one day. None of them were complete. All still had basic errors in English. Pick one idea. Just one. Work on one at a time. Read other Creepypastas, especially recommended reading list stories and Pastas of the Month. Heck, even the nominees for POTM. They are good, mature stories. Critically and carefully read those stories. Notice the elements that makes the stories good. The emotion, the description, the motivation. All those little touches. Write your story carefully, making sure it makes us feel the emotions. Don't just quickly tell a story, make us live it. Check your grammar and spelling. Read it out loud to yourself. Run it through http://www.grammarly.com and fix major problems. Run it through http://www.hemingwayapp.com and look for sentence length. Post it on the Writer's Workshop and listen to the feedback. There are so many good writers there that really will try to help. Please Read the Forum Rules Your post was removed as we do not allow for multiple posts for the same story as it tends to monopolize reviewers' time and often results in feedback going overlooked. Please post the revised version in the same thread or edit the post itself to replace it with the re-worked version. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:32, September 22, 2019 (UTC) :^ Please read the messages/warnings. The next infraction will result in a temporary ban as understanding of our rules is how our site functions smoothly-. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:49, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Banned You were previously warned against posting stories on talk pages so I'm giving you a one day ban. Please familiarize yourself with our site rules as your next infraction will be much longer. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:40, September 22, 2019 (UTC)